wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerion Hunter
Character Profile External link to forum Character Profile Significant Recent Events Kingsway * 9-23: Aerion is severely injured while protecting Bann Teagan Guerrin. * 9-23: Aerion has become a guard for Bann Teagan, serving in the Redcliffe army, pledging his loyalty to the man. Harvestmere * 10-22: Aerion is sent to Highever with other Redcliffe guards as part of a rebuilding effort. * 10-24: Aerion is assigned on patrol with Andrew Banvard * 10-25: Assigned to watching Ferren Bairston, and they visit the attacker, a Kalindra Sarden. * 10-27: Saves Adele from a situation where she was attacked by four men in a back alley behind Highever's market. * 10-28: Visits a tailor for the first time, thanks to Linette Botten, and meets Ria. * 10-30: Reunites with Bann Guerrin and is assigned as one of his personal guard during his stay at Highever. Firstfall * 11-1: Meets the Warden, Aedan Cousland. Seems to make an impression because he is asked to help him train a fellow Warden. * 11-3: Meets Mysaria Grivia, a mage who he helps to train in melee fighting. Has dinner with her, the Warden-Commander and Jenna Kincade. * 11-4: Purchases a new veridian blade for his sword, able to keep the same hilt. Later observes a dueling session with Andy and the Warden-Commander. * 11-6: Leaves Highever for Redcliffe when Bann Guerrin receives bad news that forces him to return home. Aerion promises to keep in touch with Mysaria and Andy. Changes to Appearance * Aerion has a scar on the top of his shoulder near the clavicle from a stab wound received while protecting Bann Teagan Guerrin. * Aerion now wears a Redcliffe Shield (Red Steel) and a heavy chainmail set (Grey Iron). He also now has a Veridium blade on the same Grey Warden hilt. Relationships Bann Teagan Guerrin Aerion met Teagan on his first day in Redcliffe. He was hired as a mercenary, while during a battle, Aerion saved the Bann's life, getting heavily wounded in the process. When the Bann offered Aerion a job with his guard, Aerion admitted his true past to him. He considers the Bann a trusted ally and pledged his life to him. When Bann Teagan found out the news about his most trusted knight being murdered, Aerion was quick to tell the Bann he was returning with him to Rainesfere. Despite Aerion's forming ties with people in Highever, there was no way he could allow the Bann to return home alone. Andrew Banvard Temporarily assigned to the Highever guard, Aerion was partnered with the young Andrew Banvard, with the logic that what Aerion had in combat experience, Andrew had in social situation. He is amused by the youth who tries so hard to be older than he is, although grateful since Andrew has offered to teach him how to read. When Aerion tried to share the 'fictional' story of the Lady of the Forest, Andy began to put the pieces together and now knows the truth about Aerion. Aerion considers Andrew a good kid and would go out of his way to watch Andrew's back. Parting ways with Andy was difficult and Aerion agreed to try and write with him. The Warden: Aedan Cousland Aerion has always admired Aedan Cousland and his traveling party because of the man's actions in the Brecilian Forest. Aerion originally left Lothering to join the Grey Wardens, but with his job in Bann Teagan's guard, that goal is currently on hold. The Warden-Commander seemed sufficiently impressed with Aerion when they 'reunited' that he gave him the task of beginning training with another Warden named Mysaria Grivia. Mysaria Grivia Assigned to train the Warden by Aedan Cousland, Aerion could feel nothing but concern for the woman with the multitude of scars and the look of a frightened deer about her. They seemed to get along very well while he helped her train, and she agreed to a spur of the moment request of his to go to dinner (with others present). While he initially thought that her fear was because of him, he has started to heavily suspect that her initial fear had little to do with him at all. He wound up confessing the truth about himself to her after the dinner. Their goodbye upon his leaving for Rainesfere was bittersweet, for she had warmed up enough to him to grace him with a hug. For a woman who did not like physical contact, the touch meant more to Aerion than it probably should have. He swore he will write to her and will meet with her again sooner rather than later. Aerion very much looks forward to this day. Background Events * Aerion has lost someone very close to him. Category:Characters Category:Grey Wardens